Not Quite A Peacekeeper
by ParadoxalPaladin
Summary: Pretending to be Chaos's peacekeeper is hard, but I try. I try to take down gangs and other corrupted people, though it usually ends with me with a broken nose of worse. But hey, could be worse, right? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V**

Living a lie is hard. Living alone is hard. Living without love is hard. But it's all possible, if you just grit your teeth and push through it. Then again, so is a punch, but you don't like that happening either. I'm Chaos's Peacekeeper, at lest, that's what my business card says. If I had enough money to print business cards. I live in slums of LA, just a 30 year old demigod who tries to clean up the streets, and hopefully make enough money to pay off the rent of my crappy apartment for the next month. Taking up the false role of Chaos's peacekeeper was my choice, as I though it might scare my enemies. It didn't really help, but I kept the name just in case it came in handy once.

Never once did I go back to camp, as once you reach a certain age if you're one of the child of the big three, your scent is so strong that it gives monsters the ability to break through the barriers. Annabeth had left me, becoming the boyfriend of someone at her college who actually had the slightest bit of brains and was also interested in architecture. She had been extremely nice about, confronting me before she got in a relationship with him, and I was fine with it, as we had been growing apart ever since she went to college and began to get absorbed into that.

At the moment I'm following a local gang, who are actually a group of children of Ares who got a bit too much of his personality. As I walked in I said "Surrender now, I'm bringing you to the police!" Chuckling, 1 of the six of them said:

"Bring it, suburb boy." Shrugging, I readied riptide, hoping like heck I could take them down myself. "Oh, so suburb boy is a demi-god. Are we supposed to be scared?" Then drew an assortment of metal baseball bats, spears, and swords. "Give it to him boys." The man who I could only assume was the leader said. They charged together, surrounding me. Stabbing toward the one with sword, I managed to get a shallow cut on his arm before I was cracked on the back with a baseball bat. Muttering curses, I swung the pommel of riptide in an arc, catching one of the 3 with bats in the head, making him crumple to the ground. Suddenly a searing pain erupted in my leg, and I looked down to find a sword had scored a shallow but long cut on the back of my leg that bled profusely. Growling, I ran, getting out of the circle, scrambling deeper into the alleyway. Ducking around a corner, I waited for them to show up.

When I heard footsteps I swung my blade around the corner, and I felt it connect with someone, and it was followed by a thud. _Only 4 left_ I thought before leaping back into the fray. A quick slash separated one of the remaining three from his head, but not before he punched me in the face. I tripped the penultimate goon before stamping on his head, hearing a sickening crack. Before I could turn to the final goon, he used the butt of his spear to knock my sword out of my hand. Knowing it would be a minute or two before my sword returned to my pocket, I readied my fists. He seemed relatively untrained with the spear, so I feinted going to the left before darting forwards, wrenching the spear from his grasp, and snapping its shaft near the head over my knee. Going hand to hand is not what I like to do, but it was my only option in this case. I swung a right hook at his head, only to have him duck under it and drive a fist into my ribs, making my breath explode from my body. Now know what an experienced street fight he was, I went to emergency plan and drove a foot into his nuts before moving forwards and snapping his neck.

After painfully limping though streets littered with trash and used syringes, I fumble with my key for a bit before shoving it into the lock. Twisting it and pushing open the door, I was greeted by the sight of my apartment. A smelly green and white striped sofa was the only chair in the house while a mini-fridge and a microwave served as the kitchen. Dragging my battered body into my bedroom with only minor cussing, I moved to my bedside table and pulled it open, removing a needle, a bottle of alcohol and a bit of twine, I sat down on my bed, flicking a cockroach off it as I did so. After removing a length of twine from the spindle, I dipped it into the alcohol along with the needle to sterilize it before beginning to stich together my leg. I had gotten quite good at it after realizing that I didn't have nealy enough money to go to the hospital. While it was painful I reminded myself it was for a good cause: the person who was renting the apartment to me had said that if I took out the gang that was harassing him, I wouldn't have to pay the rent for the next 3 months.

After finishing I wrapped it in some gauze and hoped like hell that it wouldn't get infected, though you could never be sure.

**There you have it people, my new story. I haven't seen a story like this one on fanfiction yet, so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Until next time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait there, I went to Florida in a road trip which consisted of copious amounts of swearing, really crappy food, nearly running out of gas, a Mexican restaurant, and a traffic jam which had the intellectual quality of rubbing a cheese grater against my face. I have also been enveloped by the amazing things called The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy and Doctor Who. I sadly have to inform you that I will not update for the next 2 weeks, as I am going to my father and step-mothers house. Sorry.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"GET OUT!" Roared the man who was renting my house to me. "YOU HAVEN'T PAID IN 3 MONTHS! GET OUT!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I reasoned with him, clutching duffle bag with all my stuff in my hand. "I'll pay, just wait until I get the money and I wi-"

"SHUT UP!" He interrupted me, angry sweat dripping down his red face as him rolls of fat wobbled. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Fine, fine" I mumbled before wandering away down the road.

_3 Hours Later_

After scouring the slums of the city for an empty house, I noticed a ugly concrete blocky house sitting on the end of the street with mail overflowing out of the door. Hoping this means the owner isn't home, I sneaked up and, pulling out my lockpick set from my duffel, cracked open the lock. After checking for anyone who saw, I snuck into the house. I dug down into the bottom of the stack of letters to check the date, and the bottom one was labeled:

1 Tardis Lane | / |

London, England | / |

'The Doctor' | / |

| / |

| _/_|

Arthur Dent

165 Fand St.

Los Angeles

After cracking it open and checking the date he realized that it was sent in 2006, and this 'Arthur Dent' was long gone. Probably was on the moon or something. Checking the lights, he was surprised to see the electricity was still on. Suddenly a rush of tiredness hit him and he scrambled up the stairs and fell into a made but dusty bed and closed his eyes.

_The Next Morning_

A huge crash rocked the house and I shot awake with a jolt. I jumped up, ran to the bedroom door, opened it, and almost fell to the ground. The entire back half of the house had been knock off by a bloody huge wrecking ball, and it was coming back for the side of the house I was on. With a scream of terror I grabbed my bag before diving out the door. I landed on the ground, shards of concrete and cutting up my arms and legs, covering me in steams of blood.

Stumbling blindly, I made it out of the wreckage and to the nearest alley, which was not the most ideal place. Heroin syringes littered the ground and bits of trash lay in the corners. I sat down and looked through my duffel bag, taking out the triple disinfectant and some alcohol. I rubbed the alcohol into my wounds, grimacing in pain, before covering it in disinfectant and wrapping myself in gauze. After this I was pretty much a mummy. I knew that I would need a place to rest and recuperate, so I limped down into the only place I knew I could rest. One of the local gangs had been trying to recruit me for a while, and considering the sorry state I'm in, I knew they'd take me in if I said I'd join for medical attention. They had their base set up in the back room of a bar, which it took me several minutes and a threat of castration to have the bar tender let me back there. When I had finally got back there, I collapsed into one of the chairs, interrupting their poker game, pissing off one of the players. He got up and was making his way over to me to do something less than friendly to me when the leader of the gang intervened. "Sit down, Josh. This man is an honored guest." He turned to me "I believe you're here to join my group of fine gentlemen. Is this true?" I gave a quick nod and managed to rasp out a request for medical help in exchange. He in turn nodded to me and said to one of his men "Sedate him." Before I could move a syringe was stuck into my arm and the plunger pushed, and the world went wibbley.

_An Undetermined Time Later_

I awoke to my wounds covered in gauze and lying on a cot in a concrete room lit by a single bare bulb hanging in the middle of the house that made my eyes hurt. Examining my body I found a tattoo of a shotgun with a skull hanging on the end of its barrel on my neck, the gang tattoo of the skull crushers. Suddenly a door I had not previously noticed flung open and a man stomped in, grabbed me by my shoulders, and brought me to the leader who was once again playing poker. "Time we get you into some clothes, we'll throw out those tattered ones out" he said before shoving some clothes into my arms and pointing to the bathroom. As I walk toward the bathroom he said "You can take off your gauze as well. You've been out for a few days, they should be healed now." Nodding my understanding, I stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. The new 'attire' I had been given consisted of some steel toed hiking boots, a pair of black cargo pants with worn knees, and a black T-Shirt. Once I had changed into these I stepped back outside and asked

"Why the sudden hospitality? I don't think this is the normal new recruit treatment."

"You're right" he agreed "We have a job for you, and we want a good name for our gang. It's your job to clobber a group of three, 2 girls and a boy, and bring them to me. I'll tell you more later.

**So, that is that. Did you guys get the amazingly obvious Doctor Who and Hitchhiker's Guide references? If you did, tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleurgh! I can't believe that school is coming this Friday. But it's **_**wayyyyyy**_** later than any other places. At latest I've heard of schools getting in the day after Labor Day at the latest, not the Friday after (which I have). Also, I've gotten immersed in the fanfiction of the Gregor the Overlander, and it feels a bit strange to be writing Percy Jackson, though I do hope that my content is still interesting to those of you who have stuck it out through my multiple absences, but it's summer, what do you expect. I've also developed a **_**huge**_** liking for the band The Offspring, so check them out, especially You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. Anyway, I'm rambling. Back to the story.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

The day after my leaning of my new mission, the leader who I now knew as Brock gave me the details: "All we know is that they have been prowling around our area and making a ruckus. They were last seen wearing leather necklaces and orange T-shirts. _Shit! _ I thought, after hearing this. I knew where these people were from, and I wanted no part of it, but I can't deny without giving myself a ticket to the bottom of the nearest river, and I will be much too far gone for it to save me. Putting on a calm façade to hide my inner turmoil, I turned to face him.

"I'll do it," I began, "when can I leave?"

"Now," Brock declared, before handing me a pistol that I slipped into my belt "And you better get going, I want this done by sundown. Go."

I found them huddled in a dark corner in an alleyway, sheltering from the biting wind. At the moment I had a baseball cap on, the brim pulled down so they wouldn't know it was me unless I wanted them to. I'd like to find out what they wanted before I made a decision on what to do with them. "So, what're you people doing out here," I said, trying to hide my surprise at the fact that Thalia was part of the group along with a child Apollo and Aphrodite, both females as Thalia would probably not consent to male company, being a hunter.

"None of your business, _boy_," Thalia spat.

"God," I muttered "Never though hunters were _quite that sexist,_ right off the bat."

"Mind your tounge, demigod!" She yelled before calming herself "Have you seen a demigod who looks like this?" She said, pulling out a picture of me.

"Yep, and so have you" I said, flicking off my cap, showing them my face. The two demigods who I didn't know the names of gasped, while Thalia just drove a fist into my gut, driving the breath from me. "God" I gasped, clutching my stomach.

"Where have you been, help face! We've been looking all over for you. We need your help, monsters have been emerging from the sea, bypassing the camp borders! We need you to get a prophecy from the orac-"

"No," I said, barely a whisper. Then, louder "NO! I'm done, no more prophecies, never again. Now get out of Los Vegas, you've got ever gang within fifty miles pissed. Now." With this I swept away leaving before they could comprehend what I was saying."

**Sorry about the length, or lack there of it, as I don't have too much time. Also, I recommend any aspiring writer to go to http :jscottsavage blogspot com/ (Just fill in the blanks with 2 slashes at the beginning, and two dots after. The blogger is a writer who is doing a 100 Writing Tips, 100 Days thing, that I happen to love. Also, I may or may not, (I haven't decided) do a Gregor the Overlander Fanfiction, if I have the time, and without a doubt if you want it, so if you do, tell me in the reviews (Which I only have 1 of *****CRIES*****) So, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to say this, but this story's song is at an end, *****knocks 4 times***** and I plan to turn my work more towards one-shots for the foreseeable future, unless I have a HUGE plot bunny. Also **_**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION **_** so PM me if you want it, though, you know, you can also leave a review, I read those. So… yeah. Sorry. I would continue doing multi-chapter stories, but when I get an idea, my passion for that idea kind of whittles away after actually having to, you know, do stuff. Though, I would welcome it if you followed me (not the story) to catch my one-shots as I should have 2 out in the following week, though only one will be for PJO (the other will be Fablehaven, if you like that) so…..**

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin _**

**The Guy Who Discontinues 66.6% Of His Stories**


End file.
